Los sencillos actos del amor
by Laura Paty
Summary: Cuando deciden filmar la historia de One punch man, los actores de Saitama y Genos se verán identificados en una pasión que se encargará de unir los corazones desde la fantasía hasta la realidad


**Mi nombre es Laura Paty y es mi primer fanfic de «One punch man». Así que no tengo idea si será de su agrado. Me vi animada a hacerlo por mi querida amiga Gaby Ibarra que siempre lee mis historias y es una excelente escritora de este fandom, por lo cual le agradezco su visto bueno y el hermoso dibujo que hizo para esta historia.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a One pero yo los voy a hacer más pasionales hasta que se ahoguen de amor y deseo.**

 **.**

 **Los sencillos actos del amor.**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿El amor se puede fingir?**

Me llamaron esa tarde para hacer un programa que se haría en base a un famoso manga. Mi manager y yo sabíamos que sería un éxito pues lo que buscaban últimamente eran superhéroes nuevos, capaces de asombrar a los televidentes. En Japón intentamos superar aquellos éxitos que se lograban en América con sus héroes de siempre. Así que lanzarían esta serie directamente sin hacerlo anime. Algo llamado «One punch man».

Siempre me gustó ser el mejor actor que pudiera y convertirme de lleno en el personaje, así que en esta ocasión y a lo largo de seis meses que duraría el rodaje de la primera temporada, yo me llamaría Saitama.

Ese día investigué, me fui directamente a leer los personajes, el manga y cada cosa importante que debiera saber, leí algunos comentarios de fanáticos de ese manga que pertenecía a un autor llamado One y que era redibujado para comercializarse por alguien llamado Murata Yosuke. Además que repasé el guión de la serie y repetí mis diálogos, dando vida en mi cabeza al par de monstruos del primer episodio, sentí aquella poderosa fuerza manar de mi cuerpo y me emocionó poder convertirme en Saitama.

Vivía completamente solo en una casa junto a la playa, en la que solía dar muchas fiestas. Tampoco era muy famoso pero trabajo jamás me ha faltado por mi buen físico y mi rostro, aunque al igual que Saitama no tenía mucho pelo en la cabeza, así que estaba rapado todo el tiempo. Justo por esa razón me habían elegido, pues luego de la última película donde actué como villano, les agrado ver mi capacidad y sobretodo que mi apariencia concordó con la del personaje.

De esa manera me dirigí al estudio, luego dos días de que fui solicitado, aunque de todas formas audicionaría claro que sin competir, únicamente para demostrarles que yo era el mejor para ese puesto.

Llegué justo a tiempo en mi auto convertible negro y al bajar me esperaba mi amigo y manager Kai que me dio la bienvenida alegremente:

— ¿Ya estás listo para ser Saitama?

— Yo soy Saitama. — Expresé saliendo con una sudadera clásica que portaba Saitama en los mangas. Una con un par de senos pintados con la frase «oppai», la cual conseguí en una de esas tiendas donde venden accesorios para las personas que gustan del anime o manga.

Me imaginé siendo él, un hombre confiado de sus habilidades, que busca un poco de reconocimiento. También muy solitario y que no necesita compañía, así que me alejé de mi grupo amigos con tal de sentirme como él. Entonces llegó a mí la interrogante y me pregunté qué actor podría hacer de Genos.

De inmediato me hicieron pasar al estudio, en donde observé al director y al encargado del guión mirarme de arriba abajo sonrientes.

— Bienvenido. Llegas justo a tiempo para presentarte a Genos, pero primero queremos ver un poco de Saitama. — Me dijo el director.

Crucé mis brazos y respondí poniendo un rostro un tanto neutral y relajado:

— Soy un chico cuyo pasatiempo es ser un héroe.

Batí mi puño en el aire y me quedé unos segundos con inmóvil con el puño levantado, al instante fruncí el ceño continuando cambiando el tono a uno de molestia:

— ¡Uno más acabado con un solo golpe!

Me tiré al suelo sostenido en ambas manos y grite:

— ¡No puede ser!

De inmediato los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos emocionados batieron las palmas. Todos, menos un hombre joven rubio que me miró con desdén.

— No necesito ver más, sabía que eras perfecto desde que te vi en esa película. Ven aquí Genos y conoce a tu sensei. — Le dijo el director al joven rubio que se encontraba sentado observando todo.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…

Lo interrumpí y respondí de inmediato.

— Tú debes ser mi nuevo alumno Genos. — Exprese riendo.

— Si, eso soy. — Dijo con fastidio.

— Yo soy Saitama, el hombre más poderoso del mundo, que puede derrotar a cualquiera con un sólo golpe.

— No, tú no eres Saitama, él jamás hablaría así tan presumido y arrogante.

— Muy bien chicos, que gusto que se conozcan y ahora vamos a comenzar con la filmación. Genos, tu puedes venir en un par de días pues tu papel inicia con la filmación hasta el segundo episodio, aunque deberías quedarte a ver como lo hace tu sensei para que te acoples a él cuando comiencen.

— Creo que me abstendré y vuelvo cuando sea necesaria mi presencia.

Me coloqué el traje que me pareció una pijama al inicio, el amarillo y blanco me parecieron tan extraños. De esa forma comenzamos a filmar con la pantalla azul tras de nosotros y el kajin era perfecto, tal lo había visto en el manga. Para la escena de mi inicio como héroe me pusieron una peluca y un traje que me sentaban bastante bien, aunque creo que mi traje de superhéroe empieza a gustarme, ya que resalta cada forma pues se me ciñe. En los descansos fui a realizar algunas flexiones en el gimnasio particular del estudio, no podía perder ni un poco de los músculos o no podría ser Saitama.

Por alguna razón este hombre tan sencillo me agrada, creo que puedo ser tal como él, sobretodo pues nos identificaron algunas cosas, tuve que volverme fuerte ya que solía ser maltratado cuando iba a la escuela. Mis compañeros solían hacerme bromas y terminaba llorando en casa a solas en mi habitación, pues no quería preocupar a mamá, ya que ella tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar por no tener un esposo. Lo malo de todo ello fue que consiguió un nuevo esposo que fue detestable, un hombre que odié y por el cual soy una buena persona, seguí el camino más opuesto a él, contrario a su ejemplo de fumador, alcohólico y mujeriego. Cuanto lo odié y traté de apartar a mamá de él, pero ella jamás me escuchó, ni lo hará. Lo único bueno que me enseñó era que no tenía que ser un llorón sino valerme por mí mismo, así entrené con ahínco hasta hacerme fuerte y de ahí que conocí a Kai mi manager, pues buscaba en los gimnasios un chico musculoso para extra en una película.

De esa manera que ahora estaba siendo un personaje que me causaba una extrañeza, una sensación agradable, casi podía ponerme en sus botas de superhéroe y ese día salí satisfecho con el resultado. Ahora tendría que actuar con el tipo andrógino que no tiene parecido con Genos, es delicado, bastante delgado, más bajo que yo y arrogante. ¿Cómo podría ser buen actor y pretender admirarme? Entonces recordé que el personaje Genos en el manga solía ser así, distante con un camino de la venganza, quizá pueda funcionar después de todo. Sólo falta ver si sabe actuar.

Agotado me recosté a dormir en la solitaria casa que poseo, un tanto alejada de los demás y cerca del mar, siempre me gustó observar el mar en la distancia puesto que me hacía sentir tan relajado.

Luego de dos días de filmar el primer episodio, esa mañana recordé que podría saber que tal es el actor de Genos. Como todos los días muy temprano me levanté a correr, me asee y partí al estudio, llegué temprano para recibir maquillaje y noté que el tipo que era Genos lo preparaban bastante, le pusieron un par de botas que simulaban ser sus piernas que lo hacían más alto y lentillas con tal de que sus ojos lucieran como los del cyborg, sus brazos cubiertos con un traje que le daba aspecto masculino y musculoso, por eso que simulaban ser brazos robóticos. Y no dejé de asombrarme con la tecnología pues había quedado idéntico al dibujo de Murata.

Lo miré embobado mientras lo prepararon, ya que yo había terminado mucho antes de parecer Saitama, se suponía que nuestro primer encuentro tendría lugar cuando él peleaba con una mujer mosquito. Yo traía una playera, unos pantalones cortos sencillos y un aerosol para matar mosquitos, ya que se suponía que venía persiguiendo uno que fastidiaba mi calma.

Rodé mi escena en el departamento y luego observé la suya, su porte, su mirada fiera y esa fuerza que manaba de él como si de verdad pudiera ser un cyborg. La mujer mosquito que era sostenida con un par de cables bajó y le arrancó un brazo, que le cubrieron con una tela azul como la del fondo. A ella también le taparon las piernas y continuaron. Todo fue asombroso, tal lo había imaginado, entonces siguió mi aparición.

Corrí como un loco desesperado con el aerosol y fingí tragarme al mosco, miré al techo del escenario pretendiendo ver la nube de moscos y luego bajaron un poco las luces para que pareciera que nos atacaron los insectos.

Fue así que venía mi escena de desnudo, me pusieron un poco de tizne para proyectar que mi ropa había sido quemada. Respiré profundo y me retiré la bata mostrando mi anatomía a todos los que se encontraban en el set. Estaba confiado de mi figura, pero no por ello me agradaba ir así enseñando mi intimidad.

Un par de maquillistas no dejaban de comerme con los ojos, incluso algunos hombres recorrieron mi anatomía. La chica insecto se sonrojó con todo y su traje rojo, por lo que equivocó algunos diálogos hasta que la regañaron por no ser seria. Todos me veían menos Genos, el parecía molesto por los retrasos que causaba la mujer.

La siguiente escena me sentí poderoso con mi traje blanco con amarillo nuevamente. La actuación de Genos era asombrosa, con tanta admiración, seriedad, casi podía sentir su amor por mí fluir desde sus ojos en las lentillas miel, pues poseía un par de ojos azules en la realidad. Fingí desdén hacia sus palabras, aburrimiento por el personaje, aunque no cabía duda que algo había en esas demostraciones de admiración suyas que tenían un efecto encantador.

El pequeño y acogedor departamento de Saitama me era a fin. Me recordó mi primer hogar lejos del esposo de mamá. Afortunadamente la actuación me había dado la oportunidad de tener una casita en la playa, pero nada como recordar las raíces para sentirte en casa y orgulloso de ti mismo con los logros conseguidos.

Tardamos mucho en la mitad de aquél episodio, las escenas de acción se llevaron casi todo el día, hasta el atardecer que nos dejaron marchar. Abracé a Genos y le dije justo cuando gritaron «CORTE»:

— ¿Discípulo por qué no vienes a mi casa? Vamos a celebrar nuestro primer día.

— Aléjate de mí, recuerda que sólo son personajes imaginarios, tú y yo no somos ni amigos.

Cuando se marchó, así tan indiferente me pregunté ¿cómo alguien tan frío podría demostrar esa pasión y afecto siendo tan inhumano? Genos siendo un cyborg parecía mucho más humano que él con ese frío interior y exterior. Decidí olvidar estas extrañas sensaciones que me producía su amistad imaginaria y me marché a casa nuevamente.

Por alguna razón comencé a creerme la realidad ficticia, admirarlo en el set con esos ojos emocionados por mí, con sus ademanes de cortesía y cada gesto que me decía de la ternura dulce de un jovencito que no había conocido el amor por volverse Cyborg a sus quince años. Yo actuaba impávido y casi sin expresiones, otras relajado pero sin dejarme llevar por las cosas. ¿Saitama podría enamorarse de Genos? Pensé tantas veces al actuar.

Los días pasaban como agua y los episodios se hacían reales con nuestras actuaciones. Durante la filmación al hacernos buenos camaradas, en secreto aproveché cada toma para tocarlo y observar sus reacciones que me seguían el juego pues era un chico bastante profesional. Sin embargo cada vez que el director decía «CORTE», las cosas cambiaban drásticamente y el arrogante Genos aparecía sentándose alejado de los demás, apartando a las maquillistas o personas que intentaran charlar con él o le pedían autógrafos.

Entonces mi curiosidad fue mucha, pregunté por él, debía investigarlo y conocer la razón para ser un altanero petulante hombre, pero tan increíble actor. Demasiado extraño que Genos se interesaba en mí durante la filmación y yo en él fuera de ella. Tan intrigante, tan solitario y un hombre con un rostro perfecto casi femenino, puesto que ni todo el maquillaje podía cambiar esa belleza particular suya.

Cuando pregunté a Kai sobre Genos, me comentó que es una estrella de muchos doramas famosos y que por esa razón fue elegido sin cuestionar nada sobre él, ni su talla tan delicada. Además de que con los aditamentos ya se ve musculoso y gracias a ello es posible hacer algunas escenas rompiendo a Genos pues el traje permite aparentar que Genos es cortado.

Es sorprendente que ese traje se lo tienen que poner en partes, porque son varias piezas que se arman como un rompecabezas y que lo más sorprendente es que se mueven las piezas junto con él, creando la ilusión de que es un cyborg.

No cabía duda que ese hombre tan intrigante, tenía algo detrás de su forma tan arisca de ser, por lo que las cosas que dijo Kai sobre él no me satisfacieron. Fui a buscar en la computadora su página de fanáticas que no existía, no había artículos de él más que algunos creados por fanáticos y no poseían información adicional a la de sus múltiples actuaciones en doramas. Me rendí a investigar a Genos, creo que parezco un loco acosador.

Los subsecuentes días filmamos tantas cosas interesantes él y yo, hasta que hubo uno donde no tuve la oportunidad de verlo cerca de mí, pues me tocó filmar con un chico pequeño que era el ninja Sonic. Fue tan gracioso pelear contra él, puesto que es un chico bastante agradable, venía con su madre a filmar pues tiene tan sólo catorce años de edad. Sin olvidar el grupo de tipos rapados que nos tomamos una foto juntos al final, para las redes sociales en cuanto estrenaran la serie.

Ese día de filmación sin Genos fue algo extraño, creo que me he encariñado con ese lindo personaje que representa, algo distinto de lo que siento por el tipo real, aunque no puedo evitar intrigarme con su forma de ser.

El día que filmamos el episodio seis, en el cual Genos se mudó conmigo, me sentí extraño en el pequeño departamento tan bien ambientado, casi podía olvidarme de las cámaras y las personas que nos observaron. Éramos yo y mi acompañante, al cual he empezado a idealizar, creo que me gusta y mucho. Me he enamorado de un cyborg imaginario, no del actor que hace Genos.

Recordé entonces la última vez que me acosté con alguien, un chico que conocí en el gimnasio, un tipo superficial que no hablaba más que de lo bien que se veía con una u otra cosa puesta. Por esa razón las cosas no funcionaron, yo prefiero estar solo que convivir con alguien que no me ama, que únicamente le gusta mi apariencia. De eso hace más de un año y desde entonces decidí salir exclusivamente con una persona que estremeciera mis sentidos. Lo malo del medio artístico es que todos son personas falsas y aburridas que no leen, que no hablan más que de superficialidades. Desafortunadamente he tenido que tener citas con chicas con tal de evitar que conozcan mi verdadera forma de ser, porque de ser así podría perder futuros trabajos, nadie querría contratar a un actor gay para un papel heterosexual, al menos no a uno sin fama como yo.

No puedo decir que Saitama es heterosexual o gay, pues me he puesto a revisar el manga en donde no mencionan que tuviera citas con chicas o chicos, a causa de ello creo que me agrada mucho más este lindo personaje y más ese romance secreto y oculto, con su aún más bello discípulo Genos. Creo que podría enamorarme de Genos, y Saitama seguramente un día tendrá que darse cuenta de eso.

Suspiré tiernamente al recordar la escena de levantarnos de las camas en pijamas y me imaginé viviendo con ese bello hombre Genos. Tan distraído estaba, que tuvieron que regañarme por olvidar mi diálogo. El día terminó con algunos reproches del actor de Genos pues en cada oportunidad me recriminó mis fallos y se burló de mí marchando a su camerino. Por mi parte no tenía ganas de volver a casa todavía, necesitaba relajarme un par de horas en el gimnasio y ocupé el gimnasio de los sets de grabación un rato. Me quedé completamente solo al poco rato pues el ruido de la música que puse para ambientar, retumbó en las paredes. Me agradaba el silencio, así que pensé meterme al sauna antes de ir a casa, entonces escuché un extraño ruido, el grito desesperado de Genos.

No parecía una charla sino unos gritos enojados en la distancia, recordé que luego de las grabaciones cierran el lugar y sólo los actores tenemos llaves. Hay un par de guardias de seguridad que vigilan la entrada y dan rondas bastante espaciadas. Mi deber como Saitama era velar por Genos, esa razón y la curiosidad, me hicieron ir a ver que sucedía.

Caminé entre la poca iluminación que existía en el set y entonces escuché los quejidos extraños que venían de los camerinos, los ruidos provenían del lugar donde guardan las ropas de los personajes. Pensé que podía ser el novio de Genos y era algo que no me incumbía, puesto que con ése carácter es obvio que quien sea su pareja, pierda la paciencia con él; sin embargo escuché su voz como angustiada, no era muy claro ya que se oía un poco lejano:

— ¡Yo que te he hecho! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Intenté no darle importancia, después de todo ése muchacho fue muy claro en hacerme ver que no le agrado, aunque nadie le agrada a ese chico. Tras dar un par de pasos suspiré y regresé para asegurarme si todo estaba bien, porque de pronto se hizo todo muy silencioso. Tenía una muy mala vibra al respecto, algo no marchaba bien, entonces escuché unos murmullos que se hicieron más claros conforme me aproximé hasta el lugar:

— Relájate un poco, no te resistas tanto que no te dolerá y te va a gustar.

Escuché un gemido ahogado y el sonido de algo arrastrarse, lo que me hizo tensarme y tragar grueso, ya que me aproximé más y pude constatar que en efecto eran sollozos desesperados.

— Ya verás que pronto hará efecto y no te podrás mover mi lindo y delicioso…

No esperé a escuchar más, irrumpí pateando la puerta, afortunadamente tenía el cuerpo sudado y caliente por el ejercicio, listo para darle una buena paliza al tipo sucio. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de angustia en el chico, amordazado, sin pantalones y sus palabras casi calladas en un gesto de completa angustia y preocupación:

— Mngh Sensg… — En mi cabeza pude ver a Genos, con sus ojos negros de pupilas amieladas, su cuerpo mecánico y esa súplica tan desesperada en su voz a través de la mordaza.

Sus palabras imaginarias me cubrieron, me sentí poderoso, con la capa blanca ondeando a mis espaldas, los guantes y las botas rojas.

— Largo de aquí a menos que quieras una paliza. — Exclamó el tipo que era de mi tamaño, algo corpulento, con una chamarra negra, pantalones de mezclilla azul y una gorra negra.

La ira me cegó, no permitiría que alguien dañara a mi pupilo. Ante mi negativa a marcharme, pues me aproximé hasta ellos, el tipo se levantó, por lo cual utilicé mi puño para golpearlo con toda mi fuerza justo en el mentón. Cayó lejos de Genos y pensé perseguirlo hasta darle su merecido; no obstante, la voz ahogada del rubio en el suelo junto con sus gestos de desesperación, me detuvieron un segundo mientras le dije:

— Enseguida regreso tengo que detenerlo y mandarlo a prisión.

Se agitó negando con la cabeza por lo que regresé hasta él quitándole el trapo que usaron para amordazarlo, estaba pálido y no se veía bien. Lo desaté con rapidez sosteniéndolo con fuerza, al liberarlo vi sus muñecas enrojecidas y las empecé a sobar para que circulara la sangre, sus ojos voltearon a verme con una expresión de pánico y cansancio.

— No… no quiero a la policía involucrada. — Dijo casi desfalleciente.

— ¿Qué te hizo? Te voy a llevar a emergencias.

Levanté entre mis brazos al frágil e indefenso cuerpo, recordé esas veces que en el manga Saitama salvó a Genos y me enterneció esa sensación tan cálida suya en el momento que se acurrucó sobre mi pecho.

— No me lleves a emergencias… no quiero hacer denuncia… Me inyectó algún sedante, ahí está el frasco en el suelo…

Sus ojos azules se cerraron luego de decir aquello y me quedé preocupado. ¿Qué debería hacer? Lo recosté en el sofá y busqué el frasco. Me percaté que en el suelo yacía la capa de Saitama rota, era lo que habían usado para amordazarlo. Me enfadé que alguien usara algo tan brillante y que representaba la fuerza, y la valentía de un héroe para lastimar a alguien tan indefenso. El frasco lo halle cerca de dónde recogí su frágil cuerpo, por lo cual inmediatamente llamé a mi médico particular y le pregunté por el nombre de la sustancia y si era peligrosa. Afortunadamente me comentó que es un sedante un tanto poderoso, pero que el efecto dura algunas horas y no es dañino.

Evadiendo las preguntas del médico, corté la llamada pensando qué hacer con Genos desmayado. ¿Debería llevarlo conmigo? No había otra cosa qué hacer, así que agarré su mochila que traía todos los días al set, lo subí en el asiento de mi deportivo, le coloqué el cinturón y a la salida les comenté a los guardias, que vimos a una persona sospechosa por los alrededores. Además que mi compañero del auto, había bebido más de la cuenta. De esa forma llegué a casa y bajé a un hermoso y seductor chico entre mis brazos.

Las fantasías no se hicieron esperar, lo visualicé con el traje de Genos, y con su mirada fiera de combate pidiendo a gritos ser sodomizado; serio pero con rubor en sus mejillas. En realidad las fantasías distaban mucho de lo que podía y no podía hacer Genos, ¿un cyborg ruborizado? ¿Tendría algún orificio para ser penetrado? Además si lo tuviera no creo que recibiera placer de un acto así. Volví a la realidad contemplando al chico en mi cama durmiendo tranquilamente sin preocupaciones, sin gestos amargos como los que solía ver en el set. Así de tranquilo, me parecía mi amable y amoroso asistente Genos.

Partí a darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme y pensar en las cosas que iba a preguntarle al verlo despertar. Sobretodo el hecho de no llevarlo a rendir declaración o a emergencias.

Al salir me puse una pijama y pensé que quizá debería ponerle una a él, no iba dejarlo con ese par de jeans ajustados y una playera tan pegada que pudieran cortarle la buena circulación del cuerpo. Aunque la realidad era que tenía ganas de ver su cuerpo semi desnudo y me buscaba una justificación para un acto tan ruin con alguien sedado.

Demasiados días en una cama vacía me hicieron desvestirlo mientras acaricié su tersa piel, sus pezones rosados se pusieron duros cuando pasé un dedo sobre ellos. Luego respiré profundo y me di cuenta de lo sucio que es hacerle estas cosas. De ninguna forma soy un violador, mucho menos porque el chico indefenso no es Genos y es de hecho una persona desagradable.

Resoplé un par de veces con tal de calmar la erección en mis pantalones, la cual tuve que aliviar en el sanitario. Fue tan fácil acabar pensando en esa mirada tierna y suplicante que me dio cuando lo rescaté, que necesitaba un par de fotografías suyas.

Fotografíe su bello rostro y luego le cambié la camiseta por una holgada y simplemente desabroché sus pantalones sin retirarlos. Nada más evitando la mala circulación. Lo tapé bajo las mantas y me recosté a su lado en la cama, prendí el televisor sin notar en qué momento me quedé profundamente dormido.

Bostecé con la luz matutina levantándome para mi recorrido matutino a trote sobre la playa. En ese instante recordé que Genos debería estar a mi lado, aunque no había nadie y su mochila con cosas tampoco estaba. Me resigné a preguntarle mis dudas hasta verlo en el set de grabación. No pude dejar de pensar en que su hermoso cuerpo estuvo durmiendo a mi lado y que no se veía tan amargado así descansando. Aspiré su aroma de la almohada y me sentí tan idiota pero bastante feliz de percibir su esencia tan agradable a mi nariz.

No podía esperar a interrogarlo, así que partí mucho más temprano, me detuvieron las chicas de los vestuarios. Sus caras largas y regaños sobre el traje roto. Me mantuve en que no tenía que ver con el pedazo faltante así que me dejaron ir y usaron otro de los trajes puesto que a ese tendrían que remplazarle la capa.

Me urgía ir a ver a Genos y preguntarle tantas cosas, por lo que luego del regaño y colocarme mi traje de Saitama, toqué a su camerino y escuché como respuesta:

— Todavía es temprano, ¡no fastidien!

— Soy Saitama.

Sin recibir una respuesta, la puerta se abrió y por una rendija me dijo muy bajito:

— ¿Alguien supo lo que ocurrió anoche?

— No le dije a nadie, incluso los guardias de la entrada supusieron que bebiste mucho alcohol.

— Gracias.

Prácticamente azotó la puerta luego de decir aquello, así que me molesté un poco y volví a golpear suavemente la puerta, lo más gentil que pude. Abrió nuevamente y me miró con recelo.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿No te basta que tengamos que vernos todo el día en el set?

Mi voz parecía no salir y cuando articulé tartamudee un poco:

— Bu… bueno es que tengo muchas preguntas.

— No tengo porque responderlas.

Entonces mi fuerza interior salió y me porté justo como Saitama lo haría en una situación igual con un discípulo rebelde como este:

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, te lo estoy ordenando. ¿O prefieres que le pregunte a otras personas sobre lo de ayer?

De inmediato me hizo pasar en un ademan de cortesía con la mano. Lo seguí de cerca y se sentó en el sofá. Lo acompañé sentándome a su lado y pregunté:

— ¿Por qué no querías que la policía supiera? ¿Tienes cuentas pendientes?

— ¡Claro que no! Nadie debe saber cosas así, menos la policía. Mi carrera estaría en juego. Un hombre intentó ultrajarme y eso es tan deshonroso que me repugnaría que los medios lo supieran.

— ¿Pero no crees que pueda volver por ti? Al no denunciarlo le ayudas a seguir libre para acosarte.

— Ya lo sé, pero prefiero eso a tener personas haciendo preguntas sobre mí o sobre hombres intentado ultrajarme. Sé defenderme, sólo me tomó por sorpresa. Cuando salía de mi camerino me preguntó si sabía dónde estaba la salida y de pronto lo tenía sobre mí.

— ¿Qué hacías tan tarde aquí?

— ¿Qué hacías tú?

— Yo estaba en el gimnasio y por suerte te escuché gritar. Lo más importante es que tú estés bien. ¿No te hizo nada verdad? Cuando llegué no traías pantalones.

Se horrorizó al escuchar mis palabras y empezó a llorar como desquiciado.

— Todo estará bien, tranquilo. — Sin embargo cuando intenté poner mi mano en su hombro se agitó mucho más, tembló aterrorizado sin apartarse de mí. Entre sus sollozos escuché algo que me hizo sentir intranquilo.

— Mamá debiste ayudarme.

— ¡Genos! ¡Reacciona! — Le grité el único nombre que recordaba suyo, sin hacerlo volver, pues continuó llorando y temblando como una hoja.

Lo sacudí con ambas manos sobre sus hombros varias veces, hasta que lo hice volver y de pronto me miró.

— Lo siento mucho, podrías dejarme solo. No quería que vieras algo así.

— Creo que deberías hablar con un profesional sobre eso que ocurrió ayer.

— Solo necesito unos minutos a solas y todo estará bien. Además ya va a empezar la grabación.

Justo como él mencionó de inmediato tocaron a la puerta.

— Te necesitamos en veinte minutos.

— ¡Ya voy! — Gritó luego de carraspear.

Necesitaba ayudarlo, ¿no es lo que hacen los héroes? Y yo quería ser uno como Saitama, por lo que le pregunté:

— ¿Te gustaría ir a beber unos tragos luego de la filmación? No voy a aceptar un «No» como respuesta, o te voy a seguir al salir, no quiero ver que te ocurra algo nuevamente.

— De acuerdo… — Accedió a regañadientes y me hizo salir de inmediato, sin embargo en el set de grabación parecía tan distinto. Un hombre fuerte que buscaba ser como Saitama.

Recordé que Genos, mi adorado Genos era un chico en el cuerpo de un adulto, tan frágil como el actor y seguramente podría desmoronarse fácilmente como él. Al ver el otro lado de mi compañero rubio, me percaté que luego de lo de ayer, creo que me gusta un poco el de carne y hueso.

Sus palabras sonaron tan distintas al final del episodio del meteoro:

— Sensei aunque el mundo no te quiera, yo te seguiré.

Me quedé casi petrificado, sentí latir mi corazón al observar en sus ojos tras las lentillas amarillas una especie de emoción distinta. Casi percibí su profundo agradecimiento por las cosas ocurridas el día anterior y evitando la sonrisa que cambiaría la escena, me di la vuelta y expresé mis diálogos.

Terminando el día laboral me cambié y gustoso llegué hasta su camerino:

— ¡Genos! ¡Soy yo! — Le dije en la puerta, pues no recordaba su nombre real y tampoco quería nombrarlo de otra forma.

— ¡Adelante! — Gritó ahogadamente desde el interior.

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su camerino, con su traje puesto y parecía cansado. Luego recordé que el traje está hecho de metal real y tiene partes que se mueven junto con él.

— ¿Por qué nadie te ayuda a cambiarte?

— No me agrada que nadie me toque, sólo directamente en las grabaciones, porque ahí todo es fingido.

Aquellas palabras me habían hecho comprender de inmediato que Genos se había quedado hasta tarde por causa del traje, mientras todos se marchan del set, él se ha quedado descansando agotado y retirándose las partes poco a poco.

Me aproximé hasta él y le dije con la voz más amable que pude:

— Ayer te he ayudado a vestirte y además dormiste en mi casa y en mi cama. No crees que yo podría ayudarte, no tengo malas intenciones.

Con un gesto tímido miró al suelo y escuché su voz:

— De acuerdo.

De esa forma salimos juntos, el me siguió en su motocicleta que se había quedado aparcada desde el día anterior en el set. Llegamos a un pequeño bar solitario y ahí bebimos un poco.

— ¿Y bien para que me quieres aquí? — preguntó un tanto serio.

— No te portes así Genos. Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre real.

— No importa, Genos está bien.

— Yo sólo quiero saber por qué una persona no denunciaría a su agresor. ¿Lo conoces?

— ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que sé que estas cosas es mejor no decirlas, es malo para la reputación. ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? Por ejemplo si has tenido un mejor papel que Saitama.

Me agradó de inmediato su abrupto cambio en la charla, le conté sobre mí y escuchó atentamente. Parecía relajarse con cada copa y yo junto con él, no obstante me embriagué con muy poco alcohol puesto que tenía varios meses a régimen y me resistencia era muy poca. Él en cambio, no parecía ni un poco alcoholizado.

— Es algo tarde y me iré a casa. — Dijo Genos.

— Creo que yo también lo haré.

Pagamos la cuenta y al intentar levantarme, prácticamente estaba por caer, hasta que me sostuvo con su hombro.

— Creo que tendré que llevarte de vuelta a casa en un taxi.

— No estoy tan ebrio, puedo manejar.

— ¡Acaso estás demente! Te irás en un taxi y no hay pero que valga. Ayer me salvaste y hoy yo te salvaré, así que estaremos a mano después de esto.

— Sólo si me llevas en tu motocicleta.

— Pero puedes caer si me sueltas.

— Me arriesgaré, sólo así saldarás tu deuda.

Tomé el celular, llamé a Kai y le pedí venir por el auto. Puesto que solía ocurrir con frecuencia tenía una copia de la llave. Accedió sin preguntar más y me subí sujetando el tibio cuerpo de Genos que me permitió tenerlo muy cerca, tanto que podía percibir su sensual aroma.

Al llegar a casa me ayudó a bajar y caminó conmigo hasta la entrada, en donde le agradecí nuevamente por su ayuda:

— Muchas gracias Genos, eres un buen estudiante.

De inmediato las fantasías se fundieron con la realidad pues ahí estaba a la luz de la luna el hermoso rubio que se encontraba un tanto relajado y portaba su rostro tranquilo como el de cyborg. Me aproveché del momento, pues lo tomé de la barbilla y besé sus labios.

No me esperé jamás recibir una retribución, quizá una bofetada, o un puño en el rostro. Sin embargo su lengua me recibió haciendo de un beso casto uno lleno del fuego que poseían mis entrañas. En segundos lo imaginé desnudo sobre mi cama y disfrutando de mis dedos frotando su punto máximo de placer hasta verlo correrse. Luego volví a la realidad cuando se separó de mí y escapó sin decirme una palabra más.

La mañana siguiente mi cuerpo aletargado no quería levantarse para ir a correr, así que preferí descansar un poco y repasar aquellas sensuales imágenes de mis deseos. Había besado a Genos de una forma tan agradable que yo sabía que él también había disfrutado junto conmigo, su lengua que recibió a la mía me había susurrado tiernamente lo agradable que era tener a ese hombre imaginario y real entre mis brazos.

Pensé que podríamos salir otra vez esta noche, claro sin alcohol de por medio, no soportaría perder el régimen y ponerme gordo, ya no podría ser Saitama. Pero quería verlo y conocer más al actor tras el traje, aunque me entusiasma mucho el imaginar que él es Genos. Mis fantasías comenzaron a volar, pensar en ser correspondido por el cyborg que entre mis manos sería de mantequilla para derretir, para llenar de placer, pero la realidad era que un cyborg, no tendría forma de sentirme, de percibir cada caricia y quizá tampoco de amar.

Al recordar la historia y el Genos atento y servicial, me pregunté si era del todo cierto que el pequeño cyborg no podía amar. Si la admiración es el inicio del amor, es posible que el amor más puro y tierno estuviera presente en la cabeza del chico. ¿Pero Saitama sería capaz de comprender aquello?

Caminé por set hasta vestirme en mi camerino, tenía ganas de hablarle y preguntarle tantas cosas, aunque aguardé hasta encontrarlo en la filmación. Llegó con su sensual porte, levantando la cara seria. Se veía más alto que yo con ese traje y corpulento, demasiado para mis locas fantasías.

Tenía que aprovechar cualquier segundo de su compañía para hacerle notar que yo estaba dispuesto a conocerlo y averiguar si el beso de la noche pasada podría pasar a ser algo más. Claro que no iba a delatarnos frente a las cámaras o a otras personas, no podía arriesgarme a ser rechazado en los subsecuentes trabajos por ser gay, ni tampoco causarle esos inconvenientes a él.

A pesar de todo, la sonrisa no quería marcharse de mi rostro. Dijeron «Acción» y yo continué mirando al chico sonriendo. En el departamento de ellos deberíamos filmar la primera parte antes de marcharnos a buscar al rey del mar. De esa forma que detuvieron todo. El director gritó:

— Saitama habíamos dicho acción y tú no has empezado a actuar. Por favor puedes quitar la sonrisa. Recuerda que Saitama siempre tiene un rostro neutro.

— Lo siento, comencemos otra vez. — Respondí, relajando mi rostro y sentado en la habitación de ellos escuché nuevamente: «Acción»

Los diálogos de Genos se escucharon nuevamente y me perdí en la dicción de su forma de verbalizar. Podrían ser tan similares que yo nuevamente me imaginé besando sus delicados labios.

— ¡Corte! — El grito del director se escuchó nuevamente y las miradas de todos dirigidas a mí. Entonces me preguntó: — ¿Te sucede algo Saitama?

Trague saliva y avergonzado lo miré respondiendo:

— No es nada, estoy un poco distraído pero no ocurrirá otra vez.

Volvimos a filmar la escena y nuevamente me perdí en los ojos de Genos.

— ¡Corte! — Volvió gritar el director.

— Señor, ¿puedo hablar a solas con Saitama? Creo que puedo ayudarlo a concentrarse. — Expresó Genos con tono regañón y yo solamente me imaginé tenerlo junto a mí.

Me jaló al baño de utilería y cerró la puerta. Lo miré hacia arriba, observando los centímetros de estatura que tenía extras con ese traje, su pecho firme y la mirada tan distinta con las lentillas que hacían sus ojos amarillos.

— ¡Qué demonios sucede contigo! No te das cuenta que desperdicias el tiempo de to…

Entonces detuve sus palabras regañonas y lo besé. De inmediato recibí un pisotón bastante doloroso.

— Lo que pasó anoche fue un error, yo había bebido mucho. Además a mí no me gustan los hombres.


End file.
